Coincé Dans Un Jeu 3 : The Next Generation
by SerialGamer160
Summary: 2215,une nouvelle guerre ravage la galaxie.jake reezar est né dans ce monde,et veux aider sa patrie en devenant soldat de l'alliance,avec deux de ses amis.mais il decouvrira des choses qui lui changeront jusqu'a sa mentalité...
1. Chapter 1

partie 1 : la nouvelle generation

chapitre 1 : tout a un commencement...

DATE : vendredi 30 juin 2215

LIEU : eos-1,nas-greeba,lycée st-matthew

HEURE LOCALE : 17H02

? - ...et c'est ainsi que E=MC²...

le proffesseur de mathematiques recitait machinalement son cours,bien que personne ne l'ecoutait plus que ç avait sa tête enfouie dans ses bras,ecoutant du metal-rock,nottament "my chemical romance",qu'il preferait a la techno que les jeunes ecoutaient aujourd' accords puissants et melodieux de "welcome to the black parade" resonnaient sur son tympan,lui procurant une emotion similaire a l' avion en papier vint cogner sa tempe droite puis tomba a retira ses ecouteurs ,qu'il avait habilement dissimulés sous son manteau, et ramassa le message coeur rouge etait dessiné sur l'aile droite de l'appareil deplia le papier.

"me suis jamais autant ennuyé en cours de maths,et pourtant c'est plutot mon point fort,mais la..."

jake piocha un stylo dans sa trousse et rediga sa reponse.

"aussi,mais ça sonne dans 2 minutes,courage..."

il replia l'avion,verifia que le prof nain ne regardait pas dans sa direction et lanca son papier vers SA destinatrice,une asari.a peine eut t-il atteri sur la table de celle-ci que le petit professeur se tourna brusquement vers jake.

? - monsieur reezar ! ce n'est pas parceque c'est la fin de l'année que je ne peut pas vous verbaliser !votre carnet de correspondance ! l'on se reverra pour une enieme heure de...

la sonnerie,"liberatrice" pensait jake,retentit dans les cours etait finis et les cris hysteriques des eleves du lycée les comprendre,pour eux c'etait adieu le lycée,bonjour les longues rangea ses affaires dans son sac tandis que le nain approchait a grands pas vers le dominait de plus de 3 tetes,soit environ 70 centimetres.

? - que faites vous donc ?

jake pris son sac sur une epaule et lanca un regard rempli de defi a son ancien proffesseur,qui adorait utiliser le vocabulaire de la police.

jake - desolé monsieur 1M20,mais je ne suis plus sous votre juridiction desormais...a la revoyure.

il lui adressa un rapide clin d'oeil narquois,puis partit vers les couloirs.a peine etait t-il sorti que l'asari sauta dans ses bras et deposa un baiser sur ses la serra contre lui et deposa lui aussi un baiser,sur son cou.

jake - enfin fini,j'en voyais plus la fin,moi...

ils avancaient le long des couloirs prematurement desertés du lycée,arrivant petit a petit a la vieille ducati entierement renovée etait garée sur le parking du prit un collier qu'il appuya sur un bouton situé prés de sa jugulaire et aussitot un casque se forma a partir du collier.l'asari fit la meme etait grand du haut de ses 17 blonds,yeux faisait craquer toutes les filles du lycée,mais il ne s'etait interessé qu'a kiara,arrivée il y a 1 an,justement parcequ'elle ne semblait pas s'interesser a avait appris a la connaitre,et il vivaitdes a present les plus beaux jours de sa coté scolaire,seules les matieres scientifiques lui posaient problème,a l'inverse de kiara qui,elle, planchait plutôt en etaient complementaires,et elle etait maintenant serrée contre lui,jake roulant a plus de 110 km/h sur les autoroutes desertées de nas vent fouettait contre le techno-blindage fumé de son moins de 10 minutes,ils arrivèrent a la tour na' gara sa moto dans le parking souterrain avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé multitude de gens,de differentes especes,allaient et venaient dans le vie grouillait dans cette salle vitré s'approcha du comptoir ou une jeune quarienne etait attablée.

? - oh,jake !tu finis plus tot que d'habitude...

jake - normal,j'ai faussé compagnie au 7eme nain de blanche-neige...

? - c'est cela,oui...salut,kiara !

kiara - bonjour,rania.

jake - tu peut me filer mon pass pour les etage administratifs ?

la quarienne ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite carte holographique,une photo de jake tronait sur le coin superieur gauche.

rania - tu devrais le garder,au lieu de tout le temps le remettre ici...

jake - tu sais très bien que je suis très tete-en-l'air...

il sourit et se dirigea vers l'ascenceur en compagnie de cloche de verre commenca a monter,devoilant une perspective magnifique de nas passa les bras autour de jake,reposant sa tete sur ses l'aurait cru ?il vivait une vie parfaite : des superbes notes,une copine superbe et attentionnée,oui...parfaite. l'ascenceur perdit de la vitesse jusqu'a s'arreter au 111éme porte s' se dirigea vivement vers l'autre bout de l'etage,jusqu'a une porte ou etait inscrit "bureau de la direction".jake poussa la porte et laissa entrer kiara avant de lui meme penetrer dans la pièce,se jettant la tete la premiere dans le sofa qu'il appreciait posa son sac sur le sol et rejoint jake.

kiara - enfin les vacances.2 jours de liberté et ensuite,l'enrolement...

jake - ouais mais 2 jours avec moi ! tu n'est pas prète de t'ennuyer...

kiara l'embrassa et posa sa tete sur l'epaule de jake.

kiara - ouais,c'est super...

la porte claqua et jake recut 3 doigts violets a l'arrière du crane.

? - tu pourrais au moins prevenir quand tu debarques...

jake - mais alors a quoi servirait-t'il de faire une surprise ?

reez se planta sur son bureau et sourit.

reez - j'espere que tu ne va pas t'exiter comme la derniere fois...

jake fit un sourire moqueur.

jake - et encore,nate n'est pas encore la...


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 1 : La nouvelle génération

Chapitre 2 : Remise en selle.

DATE : Vendredi 30 juin 2215

LIEU : Eos-1, environs de Nas-Greeba, Maison de Jake

HEURE LOCALE : 18H35

La porte du garage s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer la moto de Jake, accompagné de Kiara, et la voiture de sa mère, dans laquelle se trouvait Nathanaël Rowland, le meilleur ami de Jake, et optionnellement la tête pensante du groupe. Il était plutôt frêle, mais assez costaud pour pouvoir transporter la quantité astronomique de livres nécessaires pour une journée de cours. Que des classiques : Tolstoï, Jules Verne et un certain "Molière" que Jake ne connaissait pas. Nate était passionné de littérature et de musique classique depuis sa plus tendre enfance où sa mère, une humaine, le berçait avec du Vivaldi. Aussi était-ce normal si, à n'importe quel moment, on l'entendait fredonner "Les 4 saisons", ramenant machinalement ses cheveux mi-longs châtains derrière ses oreilles, faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux noirs. Il n'aimait pas trop les aliens, mais il ne la ramenait pas trop de ce côté-là : la mère et la petite amie de son meilleur ami étaient des aliens. Jake pressa le bouton près de sa jugulaire pour que le techno-casque se rétracte et coupa le moteur de la Ducati. Il l'avait trouvée il y avait deux ans dans le vieux garage de sa maison en ville et Reez avait affirmée qu'elle appartenait à son père. Cependant elle n'a jamais voulu en dire plus. C'était ainsi, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur son père, à quoi il ressemblait, pas même son nom, et sa mère refusait d'aborder le sujet. Kiara se leva de la moto et posa son collier sur l'établi que Jake utilisait pour réparer et modifier la moto.

Nate - Eh ben, rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, pas même le bordel monstrueux que Jake a foutu...

Reez sortit à son tour de la voiture.

Kiara - Il est énorme ce garage ! Y'a de quoi au moins garer dix voitures !

Reez - Et encore, t'as pas vu la maison...

Jake sortit les clés du contact qu'il posa sur l'établi. Il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à côté et fit une révérence moqueuse.

Jake (ironique) - Si ces demoiselles veulent bien se permettre... Nathanaël, après toi...

Kiara pouffa de rire tandis que Nate tentait, désespérément, de faire une manchette à Jake, sans succès. Ils montèrent l'imposant escalier avant d'arriver dans l'immense salon, tout de marbre blanc muré. Une énorme baie vitrée laissait passer les rayons du soleil couchant, donnant au marbre une teinte jaune-orangée. Nate monta l'escalier menant au premier étage, ses valises aux mains.

Nate - Si vous me cherchez, 'suis en haut !

Jake fit visiter la résidence à Kiara, passant par les cuisines, les nombreuses salles où étaient entreposées des œuvres d'art, la fontaine où une Vénus de Milo quarienne trônait, et finalement les somptueux jardins, qui s'étendaient sur trois hectares et demi. Kiara était émerveillée par ce spectacle de couleurs, de formes et d'odeurs. La senteur sucrée du jasmin s'alliait parfaitement avec la beauté inouïe d'un cerisier en fleurs. Des pétales blancs-rosés atterrirent dans les cheveux de Jake. Ce calme le reposait, il était loin de tout, loin de la ville ultra-bruyante. Il était dans son univers, fait de végétation et d'eau, d'arbres et de plantes, de fleurs et d'herbe. Son grand-père le savait, et c'était pour lui qu'il avait construit ce jardin. Il était assis en dessous d'un pommier, Kiara assise sur ses genoux, lui susurrant des mots doux. Ce ne fut que vers 19H30 qu'ils durent rentrer pour préparer les chambres. Jake portait Kiara, qui était assise dans ses bras. Pour lui, elle ne pesait rien, sa force très développée le rendait très fier de lui. Ils retrouvèrent Nate qui jouait sur une des antiques consoles que Jake possédait. Nate n'était pas qu'un nostalgique des livres et de la musique, il adorait aussi et surtout tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux jeux vidéos. Jake et Kiara investirent leur chambre, une pièce de trois cents mètres carrés dans laquelle se trouvait un énorme lit pouvant contenir jusqu'à cinq personnes, un écran plat de quatre-vingt-six pouces, des consoles, de plus petites télés, une mini-salle de musculation et une armoire contenant plusieurs tenues. Il s'apprêtait à allumer la télé mais là où se trouvaient habituellement les télécommandes se trouvait une collection entière de FORNAX.

Jake - SAM !

Un robot passa la tête par la porte. Ses yeux verts feintaient l'étonnement.

SAM - Je parie que tu es tombé sur le cadeau que je comptais offrir au crét... à Nathanaël.

Jake - Où-sont-les-télécommandes ?

SAM traversa la chambre et ouvrit le tiroir parallèle à celui que Jake avait ouvert et en sortit une télécommande noire. Jake la prit et alluma l'énorme télé. Il tomba sur un journal télévisé.

TV - "... Nous venons d'apprendre il y a quelques heures la mort de Garrus Vakarian. Il était connu notamment pour avoir contribué à sauver la Citadelle et la galaxie du dangereux Turien renégat Saren Arterius et des Moissonneurs. Les funérailles auront lieu dans trois jours, à Palaven. N'oubliez pas que dans dix jours est célébré la dix-huitième commémoration de la mort de Caleb Jones, mort à l'âge de trente-et-un ans. Une célébration sera organisée à New-Heaven, à 13H30."

Jake s'allongea à côté de Kiara et lança la télécommande sur le bureau. Nate cassa net l'ambiance en envoyant une musique de Playboy. SAM l'observa d'un air exaspéré.

SAM - Tiens... Voilà l'attardé...

Kiara - Il ne changera donc jamais...

SAM - Y a bien un moyen de le calmer, à base de plomb. Mais il se pourrait que les effets secondaires soit quelque peu... déplaisants… Pour lui en tout cas...

Nate - Allez les tourtereaux et la boite de conserve, on mange !


	3. Chapter 3

partie 1 : la nouvelle generation.

chapitre 3 : superbe accueil.

DATE : vendredi 30 juin 2215

LIEU : eos-1,environs de nas greeba,maison secondaire de jake

HEURE LOCALE : 23H02

après avoir mangé,s'etre lavé et regardé un film,une vieille retransmission de "BLASTO : l'hanari spectre",a la telé,non sans avoir assisté a un formidable clash entre SAM et nate,jake prit kiara dans ses bras et ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre,qui blanchissait a vue d'oeil ( des LEDs invisibles a l'oeil nu etaient incrustées a la pierre),menant a sa s'allongèrent dans le lit et se regardèrent ,ils devront se rendre a new-heaven pour se recencer auprès de l'alliance interstellaire et,de l'avis de jake,devenir soldat et partir sur mars pour s'entrainer a devenir impitoyable,precis et ne voulait pas y aller,mais sa mere l'y disant que cela ferait de lui un "homme".kiara deposa un baiser sur ses seul contact de ses levres bleues contre les siennes parvint a estomper tout mal en ès tout,3 ans c'est pas si long et avec un peu de chance on ne l'enverrais pas sur le front...

jake - pfuuu...

kiara - que-est-ce qu'il se passe ?

jake - bah,je balise un peu a cause de l'enrolement,c'est tout...ne t'inquietes pas...

elle posa une main sur ses pectoraux.

kiara - ca ira,tu verras...

jake ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tete peu avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

LIEU : *ERREUR* ENTREE INCONNUE.

HEURE LOCALE : *ERREUR* INCONNUE.

des tirs fuseaient de partout,et jake manquait de se faire toucher a chaque explosion particulièrement forte l'envoya contre un mur,puis face la premiere sur le 'un arriva pour le relever.c'etait une femme,rousse,cheveux courts,yeux verts,visage l'attrapa par le bras et le releva en quelques secondes.

? - allez,faut se tirer !

elle lui tendit un fusil d'assaut,ressemblant etrangement a un vieux fusil du XXéme siecle,et le etait dans un genre de bunker en pierre brune,le sol recouvert d'une fine pelicule de fille l'entraina vers la sortie du autre explosion etaient sur une montagne,sur une corniche,le sol se trouvant a 15 metres plus soldats apparurent sur un renforcement.

? - ils sont la ! tirez !

mais jake fut plus rapide et les fit passer de vie a trepas avant qu'ils ne puissent appuyer sur la corniche se fissura au niveau de la femme,et jake la rattrapa de grotte sombre a l'entrée aussi massive qu'effrayante etait non loin de la.

? - merci,je te revaudrait ça,,on avance !

longeant la paroi de pierre,jake put se concentrer sur le paysage,si monotone soit t' etendue desertique,que des montagnes,de la pierre er du arrivé près de la grotte,il jeta son arme a terre et la jolie rousse l'incita fermement a entrèrent dans la grotte juste avant qu'un avion ne fasse exploser l'entré homme,masqué par la penombre ambiante,s'avança vers jake.

? - c'est pas passé loin...

DATE : samedi 1 juillet 2215.

LIEU : eos-1,environs de nas greeba,maison secondaire de jake.

HEURE LOCALE : 09H32

jake se revailla en criant,reveillant kiara en meme etait en sueur,le dos suintant de sueurs se trouvait au coin du lit.

SAM - ça te prends souvent de crier comme un possedé en te reveillant ? tu as reveillé ta belle dulcinée...c'est dommage,elle est tellement mignonne quand elle est endormie.

kiara - merci,SAM.

jake se tourna vers elle.

jake - c'est vrai qu'elle est belle,ma fleur bleue...mais qu'est-ce que tu vient foutre ici,au juste ?

SAM se leva et jeta une valise sur jake.

SAM - je vient te dire de preparer tes valises.c'est aujourd'hui,le grand depart...

jake - genial...

DATE : lundi 10 juillet 2215

LIEU : new-heaven,docks

HEURE LOCALE : 11H39

jake ouvrit la porte hermetique de son compartiment a bagages et en sortit sa valise et sa moto,de laquelle il ne pourrait jamais se separait.c'etait l'unique souvenir de son père,et entendre le puissant moteur a essence le filait maintenant sur l'autoroute B13,circulant dans tout new-heaven.l'autoroute etait en fait un gigantesque tube en verre epais dans lequel se trouvait une route goudronné etait contre jake,se serrant sur son dos,contemplant le spectacle aussi inimaginable que magnifique que laissait passer les epaisses parois du tube de verre : l'espace,la dernière frontiè etoiles brilaient d'une clarté pale,camouflées par la clarté de la lune et de la planète observa bien et apercut,en très petit,le module d'alunissage de neil armstrong,le premier homme a avoir mit le pied sur la lune,en des rares matières que kiara ecoutait etait l'histoire,pour laquelle elle se passionnait et rabachait tout le temps les oreilles de jake avec des "caleb par-ci","caleb par-la"...et a chaque fois jake lui repondait qu'il etait mort et que c'est pas parcequ'on l'invoque qu'il va revenir d'entre les le repos fut de courte durée : une voiture arriva en klaxonnant et percuta la ducati de plein ne vit que trop tard le barrage placé au bout de la fit un derapage mais ce ne fut pas assez pour eviter le brutal arret l'envoya sur le bitume,avec juste assez de force pour lui deboiter une sotit son telephone portable de sa poche et,de son seul bras valide,composa le numero des secours.

hottesse - exu-con,bonjour !que puis-je faire pour vous ?

jake - accident...ambulance...route B13...

et il s'evanouit.


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 1 : la nouvelle generation

Chapitre 4 : _nihil novi sub sole…_

DATE : lundi 10 juillet 2215

LIEU : new-heaven,exu-con,quartier des urgences

HEURE LOCALE : 11H46

Jake voyait des lumières blanches defiler a toute allure,bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose compte tenu de son é sur un brancard,il traversait les couloirs aseptisés d'exu-con a une vitesse enorme,jusqu'à s'arreter dans une salle d'urgence ou un grand blond,ayant une barbe lègere(blonde aussi) et portant une blouse de chirurgien en chef d'un blanc immaculé, l'attendait, lui et kiara qui était dans un etat critique. le champ de vision partiellement obstrué par le masque a oxygène en plastique transparent,il pouvait quand même apercevoir que le blond,qu'il presumait etre le chef,s'activait a s'occuper de l'asari tout en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets vers toute evidence il était debordé de travail.

? – branchez le defibillateur et donnez 1 gramme de morphine au garçon,vite !

Le bruit incessant de l'electrocardiogramme branché sur kiara devenait de plus en plus faible,jusqu'à devenir blond prit le defibrillateur des mains d'un interne ,qui les lui tendait, les frotta entre eux et les posa contre la poitrine nue de la jeune femme.

? – 3,2,1,ALLEZ !

Le corps de kiara se leva legerement et brutalement alors qu'un choc electrique tentait vainement de relancer le battement de son cœ chef reessaya une deuxième fois,puis une troisième avant de poser les defibrillateurs et de regarder un des dernier regarda sa montre.

medecin – heure du deces : 11H51.

N'y tenant plus,jake ferma les yeux.

LIEU : *ERREUR* ENTREE INCONNUE .

HEURE LOCALE : *ERREUR* INCONNUE .

Un vent leger et parfumé s'engouffrait dans la piece ou jake se vent aux odeurs sucrées lui rappellant le jardin de la maison de son grand-pè ouvrit subitement les yeux et se se trouvait dans un vaste appartement,dans ce qui semblait etre la chambre a murs etaient peints d'un jaune cassé,le sol recouvert d'une moquette rouge epaisse et le plafond recouvert d'un lino se mit debout et inspecta la piè lit a baldaquin,dans lequel il avait dormi,deux fauteuils remplis l'un d'affaires tachées de sang,l'autre d'armes,3 pour finir une large ouverture donnant sur un balcon qui presentait une incroyable ville,aussi belle et attirante qu' miroir était collé au mur,et jake put voir qu'il était torse passa un t-shirt blanc taché de sang seché et avança vers la deuxième piece : le comportait une grande télévision,un sofa plus que spacieux et deux portes,l'une donnant sur une cuisine equipée,l'autre sur la penetra sur le balcon et observa la lueurs du matin mettaient en valeur la multitude de neons et de phares qui illuminaient cette petit quartier était jaune,un autre orange,ou encore un kaléidoscope urbain s'offrait a jake,qui restait subjugué par la beauté du un vent puissant l'envoya au helicoptère avait surgi d'en dessous et se preparait a faire feu sur jake. La porte d'entrée s'effondra sous les coups d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

? – jake ! vite !

Jake fit une roulade pour se mettre derrière le sofa in-extremis et rampa jusqu'à l'homme,qui était en compagnie de la jeune rousse.a peine était t'il arrivé a la porte que l'homme le tira pour le mettre a l'abri.

? – ça va ? T'as rien ?

Jake – non…je n'ai rien…..

Il mit sa main dans son dos et sortit deux Colt M1911A1 a la poignée chromée et nacré en tendit un a jake ainsi que 2 chargeurs de .45 bras gauche lui faisait mal,et il vit que ce dernier était orné de signes bleus faible decharge electrique parcourut ses doigts.

? – ils tiennent vraiment a m'enerver,la ! dana,voit ce que tu peut faire de cet helico.

C'est a ce moment la que jake eut mal au crane.

DATE : mardi 11 juillet 2215

LIEU : new-heaven,exu-con,chambre d'hopital.

HEURE LOCALE : 10H02

Jake ouvrit peniblement ses yeux.a nouveau l'odeur acre d'aseptisant vint a ses se trouvait dans une chambre d'hopital,le chef blond et nate se trouvaient a son chevet.

? – tu te reveilles enfin.

Nate – jake,je…desolé…

Jake – pourquoi ?tu veut dire que… ?

Le blond opina du chef.

? – je suis desolé,jake,son cœur a laché,j'ai tout fait pour la ramener a la vie,mais rien n'as eté suffisant…

Nate – toi-même tu as de la chance d'en avoir echappé.

? – pour etre franc,ça ne m'étonnes qu'as moitié…je suis thomas jefferey,c'est moi que tu devait rencontrer hier…

Jake ne put soufler mot,envahi par l' il se retint de pleurer,car pour lui pleurer n'était pas de la hauteur d'un contint ses emotions en lui.

Thomas – ta mère n'as pas pu m'as chargé de te remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit une photo sur la quelle se trouvait thomas,reez,sa tante jayne et un homme dont le visage était masqué par un casque d' tenait une insigne de police de new-heaven dans la main.

Jake – qui est cet homme ?

Thomas reflechit un peu.

Thomas – c'est…..ton père,jake.

Jake – tu as connu mon père ?

Thomas baissa les yeux et esquisca un leger sourire en coin.

Thomas – plus que tu ne l'imagines…

Nate – jake,tu n'est pas obligé de le savoir…

Jake – mais JE veux le savoir !

Thomas lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'epaule.

Thomas – tu le saura quand le moment sera venu,mais il faut que tu saches que la verité n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit savoir.

Environ 1 semaine plus tard…

DATE : lundi 17 juillet 2215

LIEU : new-heaven,bureau de recrutement de l'armée concilienne

HEURE LOCALE : 15H01

Jake et nate se trouvaient devant le bureau de recrutement,jake tenant une cigarette allumée aux avait recommandé a jake de rester encore un peu au repos mais ce dernier avait insisté pour s' tira une dernière boufée et ecrasa sa cigarette a que nate se retournait,il percuta une jeune s'empressa de la relever,et il manqua de s'evanouir : cette femme était la rousse qu'il voyait dans ses il garda la tete froide.

Jake – excuse le,il est un peu maldroit…

? – c'est pas grave,c'est ma faute.

Jake – tu vas t'engager ?

Ils parlèrent en marchant,si bien qu'ils arrivèrent devant le comptoir ou était attablé un vieux militaire completement chauve.

Soldat – alors les jeunes ? prets pour le grand saut ?

Jake – tu vas dans quoi,nate ?

Nate – strategie et commandement.

? – genie strategique,felicitations !

Soldat – la prochaine fois que je vous verrais,faudra surement que je vous salue.

Nate fit un sourire de fierté et avança vers le guichet suivant.

Soldat – et vous,les deux ?

Jake/ ? – l'infantrie.

Soldat – de la viande fraiche pour le broyeur,hein ?

Il prit leurs papiers et les tamponna.

Jake – au fait je m'appelle jake reezar.

Dana – et moi dana johnson.


	5. Chapter 5

partie 1 : la nouvelle generation

chapitre 5 : _"full metal jacket"_

à peu près 4 semaines plus tard...

DATE : mardi 15 aout 2215

LIEU : mars , camp d'entrainement "Parker-32",cour principale

HEURE LOCALE : 10H02

staine - ecoutez moi bien,bande de bleus ! vous etes ici a parker-32,le camp des elites !et qui dit elite dit selection !donnez le meilleur de vous-meme et vous serez recompensés,mais prenez moi pour un debile et je m'occuperai de votre cas PERSONNELLEMENT !

le general staine,un grand humain extremement bien bati aux cheveux rasés ras gris-blancs,sortit une matraque telescopique et frappa une recrue en plein abdomen.

staine - droit,le ventre !...aujourd'hui,vous faites partie de l'elite de l' formation durera 3 mois,puis vous partirez rejoindre le champ de bataille sur meilleurs d'entre-vous seront choisis pour devenir l'elite de l'elite : ils integreront le corps des death angels,les troupes astroportées les plus prestigieuses de l'alliance est votre objectif : devenir les meilleurs !

staine etait strict,mais c'etait en partie grace a cela qu'il etait devenu l'homme le plus gradé de l'alliance : general 4 montée en grade etait principalement due a son introduction dans les Death Angels,ou il fit plusieures fois preuve d'un pragmatisme et dana etaient tous les deux au garde-a-vous,le torce bombé et la tete coiffée d'un beret bleu portant l'insigne de parker-32 : un aigle portant un fusil dans ses leur ordonna de courir autour du camp,et jake put donc admirer le paysage desolant entourant le camp : un desert de sable rouge,de montagnes et de pierre,rien de courrait a coté de lui,a la meme vitesse,ses cheveux coupés courts au 25 tours du camp passerent rapidement,et jake put s'asseoir sur la couchette qui lui etait attribuée dortoir etait mixte,comme toutes les installations de ce fait,d'un hasard amusant,la couchette de dana se trouvait a coté de la parlaient tous les soirs,pendant que les autres soldats vaquaient a leurs occupations comme marks qui jouait du violon et anderson qui faisait un poker par omni-tech avec put constater que lui et dana n'etaient pas si differents : elle aussi ne connaissait pas un membre de sa famille : sa mère,morte lors de l' put apprendre aussi qu'elle etait née le 12 juin 2196,d'un pere et d'une mere aussi ne voulait pas s'engager,mais comme elle voulait devenir avocate,elle devait passer par la pour devenir citoyenne et faire des etudes de le système etait ainsi : seuls ceux qui ont fait leur service millitaire de 3 ans peuvent devenir citoyen et beneficier de nombreux avantages par rapport aux se leva et partit prendre une douche dans les douches fois deshabillé,il entra dans les douches communes.c'etait une grande salle,aux murs et au sol de fer, ou 3 poteaux en aciers inox etaient placés,chacun ayant 6 arriva alors que marks,une recrue curieuse,posait des questions a tout le monde.

marks - on a au moins tous un point en commun : on est tous assez tarés pour s'engager dans l'infantrie,mais on a surement d'autres ,par exemple,chavez ?

un grand musclé aux cheveux quasi inexistant ,du au fait qu'ils etaient constamment rasé, leva la tete.

chavez - ben moi,mes parents voulait me faire bosser dans une usine,mais moi j'aime pas ça,puis l'infantrie c'est une partie de plaisir a coté de ca.

marks - ok...et toi,anderson ?

un latino a la peau fortement bronzée se tourna vers lui.

anderson - j'ai été accepté a harvard,mais mon "padre" a refusé en disant que"ça coutait les yeux de la tete",mais si je fait mon service c'est l'alliance qui paye pour moi ! et toi,reezar ?

jake tourna la tete alors que dana entrait nue dans les douches.

jake - qui t'as demandé de fouiner ?

marks - ben je...je veux devenir ecrivain et tous les ecrivains doivent fouiner un peu,non ?

jake empoigna une serviette,l'enroula autour de sa taille et sortit,effleurant la peau de dana en dernière arriva a peine 10 minutes plus tard,et voulut connaitre l'histoire de jake.

jake - bah,y'as pas grand chose a raconter.'suis né d'une mère quarienne,t'as surement deja entendu parler de la firme "reezar corp"...

dana - oui,c'est ta mere qui l'a crée ?wow,...et ton père ?

jake - ben,je sais pas trop qui etait mon père...humain je presume...mais j'en sais pas plus...

dana lui lanca un regard compatissant.

dana - ça doit pas etre cool de ne pas connaitre son père.

jake - bof,a force je m'y suis habitué.

la lumière baissa d'intensité,marquant le debut du discuta encore 20 minutes avec dana ,couché sur son lit,puis decida de dormir pour prendre le plus de forces possible pour le lendemain.

2 mois et quelques jours plus tard...

DATE : samedi 12 novembre 2215.

LIEU : mars,red mountains,district Delta-Echo

HEURE LOCALE : 18H05

jake marchait sous un soleil harrassant depuis 2 heures,suivi de toute l'escouade,chacun ayant un bout de carte de la region a la carte entière montrait ou se trouvait le point d'extraction.

jake - bon,on y arrivera jamais comme ça,va falloir reunir les cartes.

comme chacun le savait,une equipe de 2,la dernière a arriver ensemble au point d'extraction,serait laissée sur place et devrait renter au camp a pied,soit 3 jours de carte,grossièrement decoupée a la hate,arborait un point rouge.

anderson - alors...on est la...la ZE est la...doit y'avoir a peine 3 km de marche ! on peut y etre en 1 heure si on marche calmement,30 minutes si on force un peu...

dana aquiesca.

dana - alors on force,le depart est donné a 07 : 00 PM.

ils accelerent la marche,courrant a certains moments,et arrivèrent rapidement dans une clairière de pierre ou un vaisseau de transport de troupes etait posé,gardé par 3 gardes armés.l'escouade se mit a couvert derrière une large paroi s'etait auto-proclamé chef de cette operation,et personne n'avait protesté.

marks - et maintenant,reezar ?


	6. Chapter 6

partie 1 : la nouvelle generation

chapitre 6 : un jugement special.

DATE : samedi 12 novembre 2215.

LIEU : mars,red mountains.

HEURE LOCALE : 18H47

anderson(radio) - nous sommes en place.

jake avait ordonné a anderson et marks de se placer sur la route,bien en sur pour faire une et keeley se placèrent sur le coté,en attendant les ordres de jake,qui lui etait resté près de la clairière avec dana.

chavez(radio) - près,chef.

jake pris ses jumelles et observa les hommes qui etaient regroupés autour d'un feu de camp.c'etaient deux sergents de l'armée concillienne.

jake(radio) - anderson,vas y.

anderson s'allongea a terre et,prenant une moue la plus tordue de douleur possible,feinta d'avoir une jambe cassée.

anderson - a l'aide ! j'ai la jambe petée !

un des deux hommes se leva en poussant un juron,fusil a la main.

sergent - je vais voir,c'est surement le 1er groupe.

il arriva jusqu'a anderson qui lui tendait la main.

anderson - vous pouvez m'aider ?j'ai une jambe infirme et mon co-equipier est inconscient.

le sergent prit son fusil d'assaut M51D et fit jouer la fit un sourire sadique et narquois.

sergent - mais bien sur que je vais t'aider...

mais il eut a peine le temps de se preparer a donner un coup de crosse qu'un rocher lancé par telekinesie,par keeley,atterit en plein dans son faciès de et chavez sortirent du bas coté tandis que marks aidait son equipier a se relever.

keeley(radio) - hostile neutralisé.

jake(radio) - bien,revenez a la clairière,on passe a la phase 2.

il fallut a peine 2 minutes pour que jake et dana neutralisent le garde fois les binomes regroupés,ils purent se marks prit la parole.

marks - tout ça,c'est bien,mais...qui va rester ?

jake jaugea la situation,mais un regard sur dana lui fit comprendre la gravité de la situation.

jake - personne ne tous.

dana - mais t'est dingue !

anderson - ouais,si staine apprends ça,et il l'apprendra,t'es mort !

jake - j'en assumerai les ,ligotez ces gars,mettez les dans la soute et on s'arrache d'ici.

jake s'installa dans le cockpit et programma la destination : parker-32.

une heure plus tard...

LIEU : mars,parker-32

HEURE LOCALE : 19H52

jake se tenait droit comme un l'avait convoqué après avoir entendu vent de ses "exploits".a vu de son attitude,il avait des envies de meurtre envers jake.

staine - attaque sur officier superieur,vol de vehicule millitaire,conduite sans permis agrée...mais vous vous prenez pour qui,2nde classe reezar ?vous...pourquoi avez-vous desobei aux ordres ?

jake - je...je voulais que toute mon equipe soit opperationelle,...je voulais qu'on gagne,major !

staine jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur le rapport ecrit par les deux sergents qui gardaient le vaisseau.

staine - d'après ce rapport,vous avez pris,vous et la 1ere classe johnson,la tete de l'escouade et avez ramené tous le monde sans exception a la -ce exact ?

jake - oui...monsieur...

staine - vous souvenez vous de la phrase sur l'elite que j'ai prononcée,lors de votre arrivée ?

jake pris deux secondes pour reflechir.

jake - "les meilleurs d'entre-vous seront choisis pour devenir l'elite de l'elite : ils integreront le corps des death angels,les troupes astroportées les plus prestigieuses de l'alliance est votre objectif : devenir les meilleurs !"

staine s'assit calmement dans le fauteur en cuir de son bureau et observa longuement jake,les mains bout de 3 interminables minutes,pour jake du moins,staine releva la tète et decroisa ses mains.

staine - vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui d'une très grande initiative,ainsi que d'une ingeniosité et d'un courage remarquable...

staine le fixa droit dans les yeux.

staine - vous pouvez disposer,2nde classe.

jake partit de son bureau en marchant rapidement,puis s'arretta dans le couloir quand il vit que dana l'attendait.

dana - alors ?

jake - je crois que je vais m'en tirer...

ils marchèrent jusqu'aux jouait a une console portable et jake faillit percuter marks qui s'entrainait sur son eternel violon,donant a l'ambiance du dortoir une teinte assez familliale, se jeta sur son entendit des bruits de pas lourds et,soudain,la musique s'arreta brusquement sur une mauvaise leva la tè colonel se trouvait juste a coté de avait dans ses mains deux gros paquets sombres.

colonel - 2nde classe reezar et 1ere classe johnson ?

jake - oui,mon colonel ?

colonel - le major vous remet ceci.

il tendit a jake un des deux paquets sombres,l'autre etant adressé a prit le paquet et l' reconnut immediatement le crane entre deux fusils qui formaient l'insigne des death angels.

dana - c'est pour nous,ça ?

le colonel s'eloignait deja.

colonel - dorenavant,vous serez le lieutenant reezar et le colonel dans les death angels.

et il ferma la porte des dortoirs alors que tous se jettaient sur jake et dana pour les questionner.


	7. Chapter 7

partie 1 : la nouvelle generation

chapitre 7 :

quelques jours plus tard...

DATE : lundi 21 novembre 2215

LIEU : orbite de naramia,croiseur de classe C "destiny's end"

HEURE LOCALE : 09H02

bien qu'habitué aux voyages en cryo-stase,jake ne s'habituait jamais a la fatigue qui en é il y a deux jours sur le destiny's end,un croiseur de classe C transportant des troupes et du materiel medical et logistique,il passa le plus clair de son temps dans l'exigue cabine qui lui etait attribuée,s'aventurant momentanement dans le vaisseau pour trouver les affaires dont il disposait sur mars avaient etés deposées dans sa beret de recrue de parker-32 tronait sur un presentoir prevu a cet effet.c'est lorsqu'il se leva une enième fois qu'il put detailler son "logement" : une pièce de 10 metres sur 5,aux murs de metal bleu marine et au sol qu'il allait s'allonger a nouveau,dana fit irruption dans la pièce,un pantalon d'uniforme a la main.

dana - allez,la belle au bois dormant,on se reveille !

il lui fallut un effort enorme pour s'asseoir sur le lit et observer la jeune rousse dynamique qui se tenait devant lui.

dana - le capitaine te ce pantalon et rejoint le sur le pont.

jake - arrr...pour une fois que je dormais bien...

dana roula en boule le pantalon et l'envoya sur jake en pleine figure.

dana - m'oblige pas a te faire lever...

jake - ok,ok...

jake attrapa le pantalon recu precedemment et l' sortit ensuite en compagnie de dana vers le fit connaissance avec l'intendant,un homme trop blessé pour etre soldat,avec l'infirmier du vaisseau et quelques soldats qui etaient au mess a ce moment remaqua que tous ceux qu'il approchait au premier abord etaient effrayés a cause de son uniforme de death angel.n'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder sur le mess,il ordonna a un de ses subordonnés de l'ammener au soldat lui fit traverser l'infirmerie puis lui fit prendre un ascenceur qui le conduisit directement au pont capitaine,un homme aigri d'une cinquantaine d'années,l'attendait un datapad a la main.

capitaine - lieutenant,vous avez l'air fatigué...

jake - la cryo-stase ne m'as jamais reussi, m'avez convoqué ?

capitaine - lieutenant,le largage des troupes sur naramia debute dans 15 minutes,et le general staine a demandé a ce que vous et le colonel johnson soyez largués juste avant,histoire de preparer le je sais que vous etes encore un peu -vous prendre part a cet assaut ?

jake - j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps,monsieur...

capitaine - je prends cela pour une reponse equipement se trouve deja dans la capsule de le hangar d'embarquement et...bonne chance.

jake - merci,mon capitaine.

jake le salua et courrut rejoindre la navette.

LIEU : destiny's end,hangar

HEURE LOCALE : 09H25

jake monta a bord de la navette et s'assit sur le seul siège libre,l'autre etant aucupé par la jeune rousse.a peine eut-il bouclé sa ceinture que la navette automatisée decolla.a une vitesse phenomenale,ils se retrouvèrent dans a peine la navette avait penetrée dans l'atmosphère qu'un obus les percuta de plein fouet,les faisant changer de trajectoire.

dana - on va s'ecraser !

jake se detacha pour tenter de prendre manuellement le controle du vehicule mais un choc brutal lui fit perdre connaissance.

LIEU : naramia,jungle luxuriante

HEURE LOCALE : 09H42

jake ouvrit peniblement les tete lui faisait très mal,et sa radio gisait pulverisée a quelques metres de arriva au dessu de lui,un pistolet a la main.

dana - jake ! tu m'entends ?

elle l'aida a se relever et lui donna une arme de poing identique a la sienne.

dana - quelque chose arrive,tiens toi pret.c'est un pistolet calibre 10 mm.12 gaffe la detente est fragile.

un hurlement lointain se fit entendre,semblable a celui d'un loup croisée avec une un autre,plus pres,retentit a son un autre,et encore,et encore...des dizaines de cris firent trembler la entendaient aussi des clapotis reguliers :des chevaux, premier animal montra sa tete : il ressemblait vaguement a un chien,mais possedait 6 pattes et une peau jaune tachetée de rayures sauta vers jake,qui l'abatta en plein d'autres specimens arrivèrent,les encerclant petit a et dana se mirent dos a dos,tirant sur les pseudo-canidé jake,trop concentré a tirer devant lui,ne vit pas le chien-guepe qui arrivait sur lui par le flanc dernier le plaqua a terre,ses crocs acerés près a mordre.c'est a ce moment la qu'un cheval inhabituel monté par un humanoide ,grand et a la peau grise,ejecta la creature,sauvant se leva et,ayant perdu son arme de poing dans la tumulte,sortit son couteau de combat,pret a les autochtones le braquaient fermement avec des armes ressemblant extraordinairement a l' esquissa un sourire de degout et jeta son couteau a terre.

? - quel est ton nom ?

jake - lieutenant jake reezar,matricule Echo-752,affilié aux death angels.

un naramien descendit alors de sa monture et,avec une force inouie,donna un coup de crosse sur jake,l'envoyant au dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sonbrer dans le neant fut la vision d'un humain qui accourait vers lui.

quelques heures plus tard...

LIEU : naramia,nat'valhalla,*lieu exact inconnu*

HEURE LOCALE : 21H52

jake se reveilla en homme se tenait au dessus de lui,le meme homme que jake avait apercu avant de s'evanouir.

? - du calme,mon vais pas te tuer...

il devait approcher la cinquantaine au vu de ses cheveux grisonnants.

jake - qui etes vous ? et...ou sommes nous ?

? - les questions,c'est moi qui les t'appelles tu ?

jake - je m'appele jake reezar,je vient d'eos-1.

pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il parut etonné,puis il repris a nouveau cette expression de gentillesse et de bienveillance.

? - bon ecoute,le conseil s'est reuni pour decider de ton sort,toi et ...ta attendant je suis chargé de surveiller le moindre de tes faits et toi. mi casa es su casa.

jake - c'est la langue naramiènne ?

l'homme baissa les yeux,comme lorsqu'on est nostalgique de quelque chose.

? - non,c'est un dialecte terrien...

il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

jake - tu est terrien ? tu est né sur terre ?

il se retourna.

? - oui,j'etais...

puis il passa la porte et s'apretta a la fermer.

jake - au fait,c'est quoi ton nom ?

il parla avant de fermer la porte.

? - caleb jones.


	8. Chapter 8

partie 1 : la nouvelle generation

chapitre 8 : premiers "nouveaux" pas...

le lendemain matin...

DATE : mardi 22 novembre 2215.

LIEU : Naramia,nat'valhalla,maison de Caleb Jones

HEURE LOCALE : 07H21

caleb etait levé depuis plus de deux laissé son lit a jake,il avait dormi dans le sofa du salon,passant le plus clair de la nuit a visionner des videos sur son les coups de 07H30,jugeant qu'il s'etait assez reposé,il penetra dans la chambre et secoua doucement puis plus ouvrit peniblement les yeux et fixa caleb.

caleb - allez,la jeunesse.l'avenir appartient a ceux qui se levent tôt.

jake s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux encore embrumés.

jake(voix faible) - ngh...quelle heure...il est ?

caleb tira la manche de sa veste et consulta sa montre digitale.

caleb - 07H24.

jake - ok,...laisses moi m'habiller...

caleb se leva et posa un sac en papier sur le coin du lit.

caleb - met ç uniforme ne t'attireras guère d'amis par dois faire a peu près ma taille,alors j'ai pioché dans mes vieilles affaires.

puis il ferma la ouvrit le contenait des sous-vetements en coton,un jeans bleu delavé,un t-shirt noir uni,une lourde veste en cuir noire,semblable a celle que caleb portait,et une paire de rangers pointure 44,exactement la pointure de enfila le tout et passa,a son tour,la porte de la chambre.c'etait un appartement,les murs etaient peints d'une couleur orangée foncée,et le sol etait recouvert d'une moquette marron.l'appartement etait composé de 5 salles : un salon ou tronait un sofa et une grande table de verre,un corridor ou se trouvait la porte d'entrée,la chambre et la cuisine,ou caleb etait en ce s'attisait aux forneaux,emplissant la piece d'une bonne odeur de pain grillé.il tourna la tete vers jake.

caleb - ça te va drolement bien.t'as faim ?

jake aquiesca poliment et s'assit a la table de arriva 2 minutes plus tard avec 2 grandes assiettes en posa la première devant jake et l'autre a l'opposé,où il s'assit.l'assiette comportait des oeufs verts et blancs avec une viande ressemblant a du bacon,accompagnés de 2 tranches de pain grillé.

caleb - maintenant que t'est plus dans le coltard,on va pouvoir causer plus ,tu est né sur eos-1,à nas greeba,je presume ?

jake - t'est deja allé sur eos-1 ?

caleb pris une gorgée d'un liquide jaunatre.

caleb - j'y ai vecu pendant un temps,et aussi reglé une affaire personnelle...

jake - alors c'est vraiment toi qui a foutu le bordel dans la tour na'rali ?

caleb - pas moi en particulier,mais,en gros,...oui.

jake - et c'est vrai ce que les gens disent : que tu peut te prendre plusieures balles sans flancher ?

caleb - je me suis bien fais engueuler sur la façon dont je reglait mes problè dire que j'ai manqué,de peu, de mourir plusieures suis a plus de 75% robotique,c'est peut-etre pour ça...a mon tour : qui sont tes parents ?

jake - ma mère s'appele tal'reezar et mon...pere...je ne l'ai jamais connu...

caleb - tiens donc ! pourquoi ?

jake - il est parti avant ma naissance,et ma mère refuse categoriquement d'en elle devait beaucoup tenir a lui : elle ne s'est jamais remariée depuis...

caleb - bah...de toutes façons elle passe tout son temps a la production d'armes...

jake ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs.

jake - je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle fabriquait des armes...

caleb - ben,heu...je...

c'est a ce moment precis que quelqu'un tambourina a la porte d'entré se leva et ouvrit la porte.2 soldats naraméens,les zik'tels,escortaient 'elle vit jake qui etait derriere caleb,elle lui sauta dans les bras.

caleb - salut,capitaine ! alors,les cons sont de sortie ou t'as decidé de te lever aux aurores ?

il parla d'une voix inhumaine.

ta'alik - je vient prendre le conseil a decidé.

jake s'aprochait de l'encadrement de la porte lorsque caleb,instincivement,le mit derière lui.

ta'alik - la femelle sera epargnée et introduite dans la vie civile,mais le male,lui,devra passer par la tell'in et l'arène.

caleb - je vous prisonnier est sous ma responsabilité,je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur...

ta'alik - vous les humains,vous etes trop sentimentaux.

caleb - c'est toi qui l'est pas assez,ducon...

LIEU : naramia,jungle luxuriante

HEURE LOCALE : 09H10

jake,dana,caleb et les deux naraméens marchaient depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une enorme porte en bois.

jake - que-est-ce qui m'attend,la-derrière ?

caleb - je ne peut rien te dire,si ce n'est bonne chance.

jake penertra dans la que la porte ne se ferme,caleb lui cria :

caleb - n'oublie pas de faire le bon choix !

et la porte se ferma,laissant jake seul.


	9. Chapter 9

partie 1 : la nouvelle generation

chapitre 9 : ainsi commence son destin...

DATE : mardi 22 novembre 2215

LIEU : naramia,tell'in (traduction humaine : "arbre des âmes")

HEURE LOCALE : 09H14

plongé dans la grotte,seul,jake remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas plante grimpante montrait des signes apparents de bio-luminescence,donnant au long couloir de pierre une teinte verte avanca prudemment,tout en se demandant pourquoi son geolier lui avait crié de "faire le bon choix".inevitablement,un de ces choix le conduirait a la mort,et qu'adviendrait t'il de dana ? serait-elle vraiment introduite dans la vie civile ou alors executée ? "non,ça ne se peut pas" pensa jake qu'il vaquait a ses pensées,il arriva dans une salle gigantesque,naturellement taillée dans la pierre,avec au centre un arbre gargantuesque,avec des feuilles grosses comme un entaille dans son ecorce laissait couler un filet de sève ambrée,qui illuminait la piè s'en approcha et ,soudain,une voix parla dans sa tè voix apaisante.

? - bienvenue, est arrivé jusque la.

jake - qu...qui etes-vous ?

? - tu ne le sais pas,pas la sève de l'arbre des ames et tu sauras.

un gobelet en bois trainait a le ramassa,pris une lampée du liquide brunatre et le but d'une etait pateux,amer et ,l'espace d'une seconde,une sensation de bien-etre incomparable l'envahit,et il sombra dans le neant.

LIEU : *ERREUR : LIEU INCONNU*

HEURE LOCALE : *ERREUR : HEURE INCONNUE*

jake ouvrit les etait allongé sur un sol du cela s'ettendait jusqu'a l' se leva et observa derriere femme au traits cachés par une capuche le regardait d'un air interessé.

jake - ou suit-je ? et qui etes-vous,bon sang ?

? - l'on me nomme la prophetesse des ames, sommes partout et nulle-part en meme dans le neant.

jake - et que-est-ce que je fait ici ?

la femme claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent dans la jungle naraméenne,devant une tribu de naraméens semblable aux indiens d'amerique que jake avait etudié en vit un humain approcher,parler a un naraméen et repartir avec un sac rempli d'une pierre jaune fluorescente.

prophetesse - voila comment tout a commencé.tes semblables sont arrivés sur cette planète et ont essayé de piller cette terre de cette roche,la roche qui pourrais arreter la crise energetique de ton monde, les choses ont mal tourné...

elle claqua a nouveau des doigts et ils se retrouverent dans le meme village,mais a feu et a vit des hommes de l'alliance courir dans le village,tuant tout ceux qui se mettaient devant ce soit homme,femme ou meme reta bouche-bée a contempler ce massacre,n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

jake - ce n'est pas possible.c'est vous qui nous avez attaqués !

prophetesse - quand un peuple est assis sur quelque chose que l'on convoite,on decrete que c'est un ennemi, peuple est denué d'intelligence,totallement violent et tu n'est pas comme eux.

elle claqua a nouveau des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent a nouveau dans le neant.

jake - pardon ?

prophetesse - jake,tu ne le sais peut-etre pas encore,mais ton coeur est bon,rempli de pureté.toi et toi seul peut sauver ce peuple d'une fin atroce.

elle se raprocha de lui et lui saisit le bras sentit son bras lui bruler legerement.

jake - mais pourquoi moi ? c'est vrai quoi,c'est pas les heros qui manquent !

prophetesse - tu est le seul capable d'arreter tout cela, ton destin et sent le pouvoir en toi...

jake s'eleva dans les airs lentement.

prophetesse - ...et soit le digne fils de ton pere.

LIEU : naramia,pied du tell'in (traduction humaine : "arbre des âmes")

HEURE LOCALE : 09H42

musique : "feel the power"

jake ouvrit doucement les lumière ne lui etait pas familière,et c'est la qu'il s'apercut que son bras portait des signes luminescents bleus,symbole de la pureté.une energie nouvelle parcourut son corps,estompant la fatigue et epongeant la se releva et avanca le long du couloir qui se trouvait derrière l' porte en bois se trouvait au la poussa et aussitôt un brouhaha vint a ses venait de penetrer dans l'arene,un colisée en pierre alcove située au dessus des gradins acqeuillait une naramiènne fort jolie,caleb et jake avanca,la foule cria sa joie,ou sa colère ? quoi qu'il en soit,des naramiens equipés d'armures en bois et d'epées penetrerent a leur naramienne fit un signe de tete a un de ses semblables,qui aussitot envoya une epée qui se planta devant jake.

gladiateur - bat toi pour ta vie !

jake arracha l'epée du sable et se mit en position de combat,ne sachant que faire d'une arme qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo dans un livre scolaire d' premier assaillant avanca.

musique : "not of this world"

jake s'agenouilla et transpersa son asaillant en plein ventre,l'aspergeant d'un flot de sang a peine s'etait t'il relevé qu'un deuxième que difficile a faire,il les tua,un par un,jusqua'ce qu'il soit recouvert de sang noir,dernier debout du stade.

jake - c'est bon ! ils sont morts ! vous etes contente ?

la porte de fer devant lui ceda sous les coups puissants d'un naramien musclé,ta'alik,le capitaine qui l'avait escorté.

jake - y'en a combien,comme ça ?

ta'alik - tu vas souffrir,humain.

il sortit une masse d'armes avisa son epée emoussée.

jake - et après on dira que c'est dans les regles...

ta'alik donna un coup près de jake,que ce dernier evita en faisant une roulade sur la masse etant plantée au sol,jake en profita pour sauter sur le dos de son assaillant et de brandir son epée,mais son ennemi lui envoya un coup de coude qui l'envoya a terre,l'epée près de essaya de la rattraper mais ta'alik fut plus rapide et ,se tenant au dessus de lui,s'appreta a lui donner le coup de grace.

ta'alik - tu vas mourir pour tout ceux de ton espece,sale ver de terre !

jake mit sa main gauche devant lui, il sentit une decharge electrique lui parcourir l'echine et,un instant plus tard,ta'alik se retrouvait sur le mur voisin,projeté violemment contre se releva et,l'adrenaline aidant,rejoignit ta'alik,l'epée emousée du sang de son espece a la de lui donner le coup de grace,il regarda l'alcove,ou la naramienne montrait un pouce baissé,qui signifiait "acheve le".jake observa le l'implorait de l' leva l'epée dans les airs...et la recula d'un pas et tendit la main vers ta' l'aida a se relever.

ta'alik - mais...pourquoi ?

jake - je ne suis pas comme les autres,...capitaine.

ta'alik lui serra la main alors que la femme restait subjuguée et perplexe,tandis que caleb criait a coeur joie.

ta'alik - merci,je ne l'oublirait pas.

la foule criait son !JAKE ! JAKE !une sensation de bien-etre l'envahit a venait de faire sa première bonne action.


	10. Chapter 10

partie 2 : la resistance. 

chapitre 1 : _imitation of life..._

DATE : mardi 22 novembre 2215.

LIEU : naramia,appartement de caleb jones.

HEURE LOCALE : 19H02.

pour feter la victoire de jake,caleb avait sorti une bouteille de tord-boyaux local specialement fort et,après quelques verres,caleb ne se retenait plus...

caleb - ...et c'est a ce moment la qu'un gars saute devant moi et me plante un couteau dans l'epaule !

dana - mais ça a du faire drolement mal...

caleb - pas pour moi,cherie ! ça m'as a peine effleuré l'esprit...je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque j'ai vu que mon jean neuf etait carrement foutu en l'air ! un autre gars m'as sauté dessus,je l'ai envoyé sur un mur en beton armé,il l'a traversé ! et pour les deux derniers,je leur ai peté pour le premier la machoire et pour le deuxième la jambe.

jake - et kiara ? elle s'en est sortie ?

caleb - ouais,c'est moi qui avait tout pris...je te dit meme pas le cinema que m'as fait thomas...j'ai encore eu droit au sermon disant que "je suis trop imprudent et je me blesse trop facilement..."

jake - thomas...thomas jefferey ?

caleb aqcuiessa d'un vague signe de la tete.

caleb - ouais...je compte plus le nombre de fois ou lui et jayne m'ont engueulé...a croire qu'ils aimaient ça...t'as deja vu un crotale près a mordre ? bah jayne,c'etait cent fois pire !

jake - jayne reezar ? la soeur jumelle de tal reezar ?

caleb - s'etait rencontrés quand elle travaillait au RaD100,un bar sur new-heaven.j'etait flic la bas, a l'epoque...

dana - t'as eté flic,toi ?mais je croyait que tous les flics etaient tous des connards attardés ayant une mauvaise foi...

caleb - si tu m'avait vu a l'epoque...

dana aussi ne se sentait pas très bien,du au fait que l'alcool dans ses veines commencait a faire disait des choses de plus en plus incenssé se leva et se placa devant jake.

dana - et toi jake,tu trouve pas que caleb est classe,et cool et...

elle chuta sur jake,les bras entourés autour de son torse.

jake - caleb,tu croit pas que cet alcool est un peu trop fort pour elle ?

caleb - mais non,pense-tu ! elle va dormir comme un bebé,ce soir.

dana - et ou...je dors...?

caleb - dans la chambre,avec jake.j'ai installé un deuxième dormirais sur le sofa.

dana - jake,est-ce que je t'ai deja dit que...

jake - dana,dors,ça ne te fera que du bien.

et elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

caleb - je savait que les femmes ne tenaient pas l'alcool...mais la...elle n'as bu que deux verres !

jake - dit moi,caleb...tu connaissait tal reezar ?

caleb fit un vague signe de la tète.

caleb - je l'ai sauvée sur omega alors qu'elle s'etait fait capturer par des mercenaires.c'est dormir jake,une longue journée t'attends demain.

et jake prit le chemin de la chambre,ou un lit double avait eté deposé.

le lendemain...

DATE : mercredi 23 novembre 2215

LIEU : naramia,appartement de caleb jones,chambre.

HEURE LOCALE : 08H00

jake se reveilla n'est que lorsequ'il fut entierement reveillé qu'il remarqua que dana l'enlacait dans son se degagea doucement de son etreinte et sontit de la etait deja aux fourneaux,preparant le 'il vit jake,il lui adressa un signe de la main et se remit a chanter la chanson qu'il avait en tete : _imitation of life_ de _REM _.

caleb - _that's sugarcane,that tasted 's cinnamon,that's hollywood ! now_ _come on,come on ! no one can see you cry..._

jake - c'est une chanson du 20éme siecle ça ...

caleb - ouais,c'est un peu de mon passé.dana est reveillée ?

jake - non,elle dort encore.t'as pas mal au crane,toi ?

caleb - j'ai appris a m'y habituer,et crois moi si tu veux,mais une balle qui te rentre dans le corps te fais reecrire jusqu'a la definition de douleur.a table !

il posa devant jake une assiètte qui contenait exactement la meme chose que la veille.

caleb - aujourd'hui,on va faire le tour de la 'valhalla est une grande metropole,alors ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.

jake - dit moi,caleb...j'ai entendu des rumeurs sordides a ton sujet,rien de bien mechant mais y en a une qui m'as intrigué.elle disait que tu venait du passé.

caleb - je viens effectivement du 20éme suis né en 1993,a new-york.

jake - mais...comment tu te retrouve plus de 100 ans plus tard ?

caleb - j'ai longtemps eludé la question...un jour,une micro-singularité s'est formée dans ma chambre,et je me suis d'un coup retrouvé dans le ciel d'horizon,puis sur le normandy SR-2.

jake - et pourquoi tu ne rentre pas chez toi ? enfin ...

caleb - oui,mais...pourquoi ?ma vie est ici,mes amis sont ici...j'ai fait le choix de dans le futur,enfin dans ce present maintenant...

c'est a ce moment la que dana emergea de la etait en petite tenue,hormis le pantalon de treillis qu'elle portait ne l'avait pas enlevé.elle s'assit autour de la table.

dana - salut,les gars...

caleb - alors,ta première cuite c'est ça ?attends de voir la deuxième...

dana - ouais...ça va jake ?

jake - un peu sur les rotules,mais rien de grave...c'est pas ma première suis resistant...

dana - j'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé sur le crane...en tout cas j'ai bien dormi...

jake - je veut bien te croire...

ils se regardèrent,dana le fixant puis detournant le vit la gene dans ses yeux.

caleb - hola les francs-soldats ! finnissez de dejeuner,je vais m'habiller et après,on pars en ville.


	11. Chapter 11

partie 2 : la resistance

chapitre 2 : la vie n'est PAS un long fleuve tranquille...

DATE : mercredi 23 novembre 2215

LIEU : naramia,appartement de caleb jones.

HEURE LOCALE : 08H21

ayant finis de dejeuner,dana et jake suivirent caleb a travers l' chambre se trouvait au 12éme s'interogeait encore sur trouvait inhabituel qu'un homme d'une cinquentaine d'années soit aussi que ce dernier semblait etre sympatique a son egard,il n'en restait pas moins son ,quand a elle,trouvait caleb "cool".jake detestait les stereotypes, mais le cliché de la femme insouciante se trouvait devant ses voiture de caleb se revelait etre un vehicule volant a 5 s'installa dvant et invita jake a le rejoindre sur le siège voiture s'envola dans un leger grondement.c'est la que jake put observer la metropole naramié ressemblait fortement a une ville du 21éme siecle,de par ses buldings et ses rues population fourmillait en-dessous d' se posa sur une place jouxtant une rue boutiques de vetements se presentaient a vu la taille des naramiens que font pas loin de trois metres,aucune chance de trouver quelque chose a leur caleb penetra quand meme dans une boutique qui,vraisemblablement,vendait des vetements feminins.a peine caleb etait-il entré que le caissier deboula et lui serra chaleuresement la voix etait plus douce que celle du capitaine de la garde,beaucoup plus douce.

ni'lak - je suis content de te revoir caleb.

caleb - salut ni'lak.j'aurait besoin de tes services.

ni'lak - je presume que c'est pour cette jolie humaine ?

il fixa dana des jeune rousse rougit de gêne.

caleb - oui,et aussi pour ce jeune s'appelle jake.

ni'lak - je peut te faire ça pour...voyons voir... te les amene ou ?

caleb - apporte les a mon bureau. 

ils se saluerent et quitterent la lanca un regard interrogatteur vers caleb.

jake - un bureau ?

caleb - ouais,au coin de la rue,la. je suis flic,pour changer...

jake - donc t'as été flic,millitaire,sauveur d'univers...

caleb - et mort,faut pas l'oublier...

jake - tu savait que t'etait a nouveau presumé mort ?

caleb - bah tiens...ça changera...mais bon : un mort n'est pas jaloux... 

ils entrèrent dans un batiment de deux etages en premier etage etait en fait consacré aux bureaux et differentes salles du trouvait la ressemblance trop evidente : ce commissariat etait la reproduction d'un commissariat du 21eme les invita a grimper l'escalier pour rejoindre le deuxième etage : le bureau du commissaire,en l'occurance monsieur .a la vue de l'immense salle remplie de toutes sortes d'objets,dana ne put retenir un cri de stupefaction.

caleb - pas mal,hein ?eh oui,je suis le chef de la police de nat',le seul humain amical du secteur,moi ,le gars qui a plus de 300 ans au compteur !

dana - tu les fait pas,dit donc ?

caleb - trop long a expliquer...

jake - donc,pourquoi tout ce...truc ? pourquoi nous avoir epargnés ?et pourquoi tu doit personnelement me surveiller ? 

caleb s'assit sur son fauteuil et , l'espace d'une seconde,jake crut descerner de la troistesse dans le visage de l'homme qui lui a probablement sauvé la crut d'abord que c'etait sa reaction,mais il vit que caleb fixait la photo d'une ressemblait terriblement a kiara,si bien que jake eut toutes les peines du monde a se retenir de pleurer en pensant a son amie le regarda avec attention,puis abaissa le cadre de la essaya tant bien que mal de recouvrer ses esprits.

caleb - c'etait une amie,si tu veut oui,elle est ma n'ai pas pu la proteger...j'aurai du mourir a sa place.J'AURAI DU MOURIR A SA PLACE ! 

et d'un coup de poing rageur,il envoya valser un autre cadre près de toute evidence il avait touché la corde sensible.

caleb(haletant) - désolé...je...les emotions sont parfois plus fortes que ma volonté...si tu veut en savoir plus,dit-le moi.

jake - eh bien,pour tout dire...

caleb - vais vous raconter.

il les invita a s'asseoir dans des fauteuils d'une matiere que jake ne connaisait pas,mais qui se revelait incoyablement confortable.

caleb - c'etait en avril 2nde guerre contre les krogans avait eclatée,et j'etait envoyé avec le commandant Matt shepard pour desamorcer la situation,a grand renfort d'uranium 235,si tu voit ce que je veux dire.j'avait,peu de temps avant,rencontée cette jeune asari a venait d'etre reanimé.par un concours de circonstances des plus hasardeux,je me retrouvait etre son voisin de comme je venait d'emmenager et que tous les cartons etaient empilés,elle me proposa de m'aider.c'est ainsi qu'on a commencé a tisser des se baladaient,on discutaient...

dana - c'est elle qui s'est fait attaquer par des drogués,que tu a sauvé ?

caleb - ...precisé etait journaliste,et etre journaliste dans une station spatiale n'est jamais non plus d'ailleurs...et un jour,on m'a appelé, et,quelques jours plus tard,je me retrouvait dans une navette en partance pour eden ...elle m'avait suivie et s'etait deliberement engagée comme infirmiere sur eden d'une percée visant a detruire une place forte kroganne,sivya s'est portée volontaire pour m'accompagner.j'ai essayé de l'en me souvient qu'elle me disait qu'elle etait sur le coup du siecle,que l'affaire etait plus qu' allait devenir redactrice en m'aimait,et je l' lieu de cela,elle est morte dans mes bras,dans cette clairière verdoyante,ses derniers mots etant pour moi...

il sortit une bouteille de tord-boyaux,s'en versa une petite dose dans un verre et le vida d'un trait.

caleb - je l'aimait... 

dana se placa a coté de lui et lui passa un bras autour du ,caleb avait eu une vie bien plus difficile que ce que racontait les livres d' eprouvait beaucoup d'empathie pour cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux bleus prit a son tour une dose de tord-boyaux,en l'honneur de sivya t'oven.

_

musique : "CoincéDansUnJeu3 Main Theme"


	12. Chapter 12

partie 2 : la resistance.

chapitre 3 : les heros n'existent pas

DATE : mercredi 23 novembre 2215

LIEU : naramia,palais royal.

HEURE LOCALE : 14H02

la colère,la tristesse et les remords passés,caleb conduisit jake et dana au palais royal car la reine avait convoqué ? meme caleb ne le savait a voir sa marche resignée,il n'aimait pas aller dans cet intrigua jake qui le questionna.

jake - caleb...ça va ? t'as l'air bizzare...

caleb - je n'aime pas venir ici...

jake - pourquoi ?

caleb - bah en fait la reine est veuve depuis plusieures années,et elle s'est mise en tête de m'epouser...sauf que moi je veux pas ! mais elle est tetue...

jake - ah,les femmes...meme quand la race change,le comportement est identique..

dana - je suis la,tu sais...

arrivé a un ascenceur au proportions anormales,quoi que normal pour cette planete,il montèrent jusqu'a l'etage 12,la salle du d'arriver,caleb lui fit un petit brefing sur comment se presenter.

caleb - alors,tu doit te prosterner en faisant une reverence,ensuite si jamais elle te pose des questions,n'oublie jamais de finir tes phrases par "majesté".

la porte s'ouvrit,devoilant une piece aux proporsions gigantesques,au sol couvert de velours rouge et aux murs de marbre lustre pendait du plafond et eclarait la piece,bien que des fenetres placées ici et la laissaient la piece baigner dans la lumiére de l' bout de la piece se trouvait un trone,qui semblait etre en une matière semblable a l' reine etait assise etait très jolie,enfin en comparaison avec ses yeux etaient blancs,uniquement ses cheveux noirs de une fraction de seconde,jake crut voir sa mêés au niveau du trone,le trio se fit bloquer par 3 naraméens costauds et garde etaient equipés d'armes du 21 eme ak-47 reine,a la vue de caleb,fit un sourire reellement se demandait comment caleb n'etait pas tombé sous son charme.

na'rila - caleb,quelle joie de vous revoir ! comment allez vous ?

caleb - j'ai du mal a reflechir quand je suis entouré par des gorilles,majesté...

a ces mots,ta'alik arriva et ordonna a ses subordonnés de retourner a leurs postes.

na'rila - voyons caleb,depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons,vous pourriez m'appeler par mon nom...

caleb - je prefère majesté,majesté.

na'rila - enfin..bref...voici donc Jake,celui qui a battu mon chef de la au fait de l'avoir epargné.un grand geste de noblesse de votre part.

ta'alik - mouais...bah c'est a cause des son don.a la loyale,je l'aurai battu sans probléme...

na'rila - et il est aussi beau que vous,caleb.

jake fit une reverence et s'avança d'un pas.

jake - merci,majesté.

na'rila - enfin,trèves de vous ai fait venir ici pour vous confier une mission de la plus haute planète solaris-2,située sur la bordure exterieure,est utilisée par des colons comme aussi par l'alliance qui en a fait une de ses principales resistance s'est formée,la bas,pour lutter contre l'armé allons vous envoyer la bas pour desamorcer la situation et contacter la nous fournira le soutien necessaire pour gagner la partez tous les trois dans la soirée.

caleb - bien majestée.

na'rila - vous pouvez chance. oh,une dernière chose,le mot de passe est "il faudrait changer les choses",vous repondrez par "les heros n'existent pas"

et ils partirent tous les 3 dans l' grommella entre ses dents.

caleb - les heros n'existent pas,...les martyrs,si.

DATE : mercredi 23 novembre 2215.

LIEU : naramia,astroport.

HEURE LOCALE : 21H02

jake,dana et caleb sortirent de la voiture et avencèrent vers l'astroport de fortune,construit specialement pour le milieu,la navette etait placée,tournée vers les cieux noirs.c'etait une navette de transport banalisée.a l'exterieur noire,a l'interieur blanc comme y avait assez de place pour 15 doute que jake sera a son aise.t'alik attendait près de l'entrée de la navette,d'une attitude neutre dont lui seul avait le é a son niveau,caleb eteignit la cigarette qu'il avait au bec depuis la sortie du palais .

ta'alik - alors ? on a peur ? on veut son petit calmant ?

caleb - ...toujours aussi...dis moi,le jour de la distribution des cerveaux,t'etais parti pisser ?

jake ne s'attendait pas a cette replique plutot humoristique de la part de caleb,et ça ne fit qu'accentuer l'effet commencer a eprouver de la simpathie a son -etre etait-ce a cause de son humour,car il trouvait toujours le mot pour rire,ou alors etait-ce grace a son implacable sourire semblait s'adapter a toutes les situations,et ses yeux etaient emplis d'une chose que jake ne put melange de compassion et d' s'installerent,sauf caleb qui pris place dans le enclencha le communicateur vers la tour de controle.

caleb - tour de procede a la check list : carburant ?

TdC - OK

caleb - portes fermées ?

TdC - OK

caleb - thermos de café,OK,sandwichs,OK. fornax ?

TdC - ...

caleb - euh...on va oublier celle la...;près a autorisation de decoller.

TdC - rapport acceptée,vous pouvez decoller.

caleb actionna les differentes manettes et boutons avec une fluidité aurais dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa et dana etaient assis l'un a coté de l' observait son bras tandit que dana lorgnait du coté du signes bleus ne s'eteignaient pas,bien au contraire ils brillaient de mille feux et si jake ne portai pas la veste en cuir que caleb lui avait donnée,il serait visible a plusieurs metres a la voulait parler a caleb,savoir exactement pourquoi il est ce qu'il est alla donc s'asseoir au cockpit,sur le siege du copilote.a sa vue,caleb lui fit un sourire rempli de gentillesse.

caleb - alors,on arrive pas a dormir ? tu devrait,le voyage prendra facilement sept heures,et encore en voyage lumière.

jake - je peut te poser une question ? en toute franchise ?

caleb - ouais,si tu moment que ça ne parle pas de mes yeux...

jake - non,c'etait plus pour en savoir plus sur ta vie,en savoir plus que ce qui est marqué dans les hololivres d'histoire...

caleb - ben en fait,ya pas grand chose a dire...je suis né a new-york,sur la planète est deja allé sur terre ? c'est une planete fantastique,surtout au ,avant...et sinon bah rien d'important...

jake - tu as quand meme sauvé deux fois l'univers,c'est pas rien je trouve !

caleb posa une main sur l'epaule de jake.

caleb - tu sais jake,la première fois,je me suis sacrifié car je voulais que le reste de l'equipage du commandant shepard seconde fois,c'etait plus a titre de vengeance personnelle.

jake - mais alors...tu devrais etre fier de ce que tu est,un heros les hanaris disent que tu est heroique.

caleb - je sais...c'est juste que...enfin voila chose ?

jake - non,rien.

et il alla se coucher,la tete encore vague.

DATE : jeudi 24 novembre 2215

LIEU : solaris-2,astroport,navette.

HEURE LOCALE : 9H32

jake se reveilla doucement,le corps collé contre n'y avait qu'un lit de disponible donc jake et dana avaient du dormir se reveilla en meme temps que lui,lui souriant a sa vue.

dana - ça va ?

jake - t'as vu caleb ?

dana - il n'as pas quitté le cockpit de la le voir si tu veux.

jake se leva et marcha directement vers le decouvrit caleb en train de jouer a un jeu sur son omnitech.

caleb - regardez qui voila,un revenant ! bien dormi ?

naturellement, il savait qu'il avait dormi avec dana et il faisait ça juste pour le taquiner.

jake - ouais...ouais...on en est ou ?

le blindage du cockpit etait fermé.ils ne pouvait pas voir au travers.

caleb - on est arrivé.j'attendait que vous vous reveillez pour sortir de l'appareil.

jake - mais...t'as pas été dormir ?

caleb - t'inquietes pas pour moi,va.j'en ai vu des plus dures.

il sortirent du avait deja enfilé ses vetements civils que l'ami de caleb s'etait depeché de ,lui, lui convenait parfaitement la lourde veste en ajouta un sweat a capuche en dessous et mis la capuche sur sa tê ils sortirent de l' lumière etait tamisée,comme lors d'un coucher de les habitants n'etaient pas lumineux non n'avait un sourire aux levres et il fallut quelques secondes a jake pour reperer que la police militaire etait du boucan provenait d'une rue pas si regarda jake,et il s'avancèrent vers la source du bruit pour decouvrir une potence exibée dessus un officier de l'alliance bedonnant et un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir eté torturé jusqu'a plus sang degoulinait de son crane,ses yeux etaient tellement contusionnés qu'il n'arrivait plus a les ouvrir et ses habits etaient maculés de foule acclamait l'officier tandis qu'il deblaterait des paroles insenssées.

officier - peuple solarien !la guerre et la trahison ont crachés leur venins sur ta planète ! aidés par la resistance qui veut contrecarer nos homme a tenté de detruire une structure forte ! il sera puni par la peine capitale : la mort !

la foule huait le pauvre hère qui tentait desesperement de s'en remettre a dieu en priant et en serrant un crucifix dans ses mains ensanglantées.l'officier enroula la corde autour du coup de l' mit au niveau d'un levier et se prepara a le tirer.

officier - voyez ce qui arrive a ceux qui desobeissent !

et il tira.1.2.3.c'en etait etait terrifiée par ce spectacle l'etait tout autant,et seul caleb restait de marbre,a la limite un rictus de mepris defforma legèrement ses homme encapuchonné s'approcha de caleb et le salua discretement.

? - quel pauvre homme...ils l'ont torturés jusqu'a ce qu'ils donnent des fausses reponses pour qu'ils voila comment il finit.c'est triste.d'après moi,il faudrait changer les choses.

caleb le regarda de ses yeux effrayants et parla d'une voix grave et seche.

caleb - les heros n'existent pas.

? - malheureusement.l'alliance est de plus en plus presente en ces parait que cela a quelque chose a voir avec leur attaque sur naramia.

il tendit la main a caleb,qui la serra.

? - je m'appelle matthiew vous ?

caleb - john...marshall.

matthiew - eh bien, serais ravi de vous inviter a boire un café,si vous le voulez bien entendu.j'habite a deux pas d' amis peuvent venir si le coeur leur en dit.

caleb regarda jake,comme en attente d'un signe d' approuva d'un signe de tête.

caleb - c'est d'accord,.

matthiew - je vous en prie,appelez moi carter,c'etait mon defunt père.

et ils se mirent en les rues,ils arrivèrent finalement a une maison modeste,grise et de metal comme le reste des les invita a rentrer,puis ferma la maison etait decorée comme une maison normale,hormis que tout ici tournait autour de l' hote les invita a s'asseoir autour d'une table et,2 minutes plus tard,vint avec une carafe pleine de café fumant.l'ambiance de la pièce se rechauffa d'un coup a mesure que leur hote faisait etait arrivé sur solaris-2 il y a 8 ans,quand la planète n'etait encore qu'une simple é alors de 24 ans,il avait rencontré une femme,samantha,qui se fit tuer pour complot contre l'alliance,sous les yeux de dernier ne s'en etait jamais remis et depuis il vit 2 ans.

matthiew - vous venez d'arriver ?

caleb - oui,il y a a peine 2 heures.

matthiew - et vous avez entendu parler de la resistance ?

caleb - oui,legerement.

matthiew - et vous voudriez en savoir plus ?

jake - bah,pourquoi pas...

matthiew - alors suivez moi.

matthiew les ammena dans sa cave,ou une porte etait fermé toqua deux fois la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme noir massif.a la vue de caleb,il s'ecarta aussi vite qu'il etait il entrèrent dans un quartier general hommes en armesallaient et venaient,equipés d'armes modernes familières a é dans la piece centrale,ou une carte etait mise a l'evidence,matthiew s'arreta et regada caleb dans les yeux.

matthiew - bienvenue dans la resistance,caleb jones.

caleb - tu savait qui j'etait depuis le debut ? alors pourquoi cette mascarade ?

matthiew - quand on est resistant,il faut se mefier de tout le des en parlant d'amis...

quelqu'un arriva dans le dos de caleb et lui mis une tape amicale dans le dos.

caleb - que-est-ce que...

il fit face au blond qu'il connaissait tant.

thomas - ça faisait un bail,caleb !

caleb - thomas ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?

thoams - je suis dans la resistance depuis que la guerre a commencé.et il n'y a pas que moi...

tandis que jake observais une arme,toujours encapuchonné dans son sweat-shirt,il remarqua un logo qu'il connassait bien : la firme reezar. les armes des resistants venaient de la fabrication de la societé de sa se retourna tout en parlant.

jake - hé,les gars ! ou est-ce que...

il dut prendre quelques secondes pour se tenait la,et il enlaçait sa mè mere qui ne voulais plus avoir de relation avec un homme.

jake - m'man ? mais que-est'ce que tu fait la ?et pourquoi t'enlaces caleb ?

il se firent rougissait de gene.

reez - eh bien,jake...comment dire ? tu...enfin...il...

caleb - je suis ton père,jake.

pendant plusieures minutes,jake resta bouche bée,essayant de n'avait pas eu de père pendant 18 ans,alors il faut comprendre que la sensation etait assez etrange.

jake - ...et c'est a cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

musique : "reunification"


	13. Chapter 13

partie 2 : la resistance

chapitre 4 : La corde sensible.

DATE : jeudi 24 novembre 2215

LIEU : solaris-2,**ERREUR : lieu exact inconnu**

HEURE LOCALE : 12H51

cela faisait 3 heures que jake et caleb discutaient.a la fin d'une question,il en posait directement une autre,sans leur coté,les deux femmes faisent ,quant a lui,finissait de crer un protocole de mise-a-jour du cyber-eye de forme de nanomachines,elles doivent etre ingerées par piqure,comme un minuscules petits robots iront donc d'eux mêmes aux yeux et au cerveau thomas savait très bien que son ami detestait les seringues,sous quelque forme que ce choses n'allaient donc pas etre faciles.

jake - mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de prendre contact avec les autres planetes ?

caleb - en fait,je ne pouvait pas car je n'avait pas la technologie suffisante pour...

jake - ouais..on ne va pas s'eterniser la mon père est un heros...ça fait un drole d'effet.

caleb - savoir que t'es toi meme un heros,c'est cent fois pire.t'as l'impression de porter le monde sur tes epaules.

jake - mouais,hahaha ! au fait,tu te souvient de ta ducati ?

caleb - ma moto ?

jake - je l'ai reparée

caleb - mais elle roule comment ? c'etait un modele a essence...

jake - j'ai bricolé un système de dynamo recharge ses batteries en meme temps qu'elle roule.

caleb - cool !

de leur coté,dana et reez faisaient connaissance.

dana - donc,vous etes ?

reez - je t'en prie,appelle moi Reez.

dana - d' comment avez vous rencontré caleb ?

reez - en fait,j'etait sur omega pour mon pelerinage,pour la flotte,je me suis retrouvée capturée par les soleils bleus,un groupe mercenaire assez tendu du fait qu'il se faisait mitrailler a tout me suis donc fait ligoter et assommer par des emmenée dans un entrepot il se trouve que caleb est arrivé quelques heures plus m'as sauvée et soigné debut,je le conssiderait comme quelqu'un de respectable,a qui je devait une dette de vie,mais c'est suite a sa mort ( Cf Coincé Dans Un Jeu 1 ) que je me suis rendue compte que je l' quand il est reaparru sur mon chemin,je n'ai pas reflechi et ai sorti le grand comment je l'ai rencontré. et toi,tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil a jake,qui disutait joyeusement avec son"tout-nouveau" pè cheveux blonds platine avaient un peu poussés,lui arrivant au niveau des oreilles et faisant ressortir a merveille ses yeux d'un bleu si pur et si froid qu'il donnait des frissons a chaque elle fixa la quarienne quatragenaire.

dana - oui,il ya bien quelqu'un,mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas reciproque pour l'instant...

reez - si tu sent que c'est le bon,ne le laisse pas filer,fait tout pour l'-moi,l'amour fait des choses incroyables.*elle se leva et prononca* bon,alors,c'est parti,allons au hangar !

les deux garçons et dana se relevè avencèrent dans un long couloir longiligne bradé de gardes,pour finir devant une immense porte en porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd,devoilant une pièce gigantesque remplie de caisses en tout ,missiles,vehicules,il y avait meme des bombes portables a fission atomique,engins que caleb connaissaient pour faire des degats y avait la de quoi armer une armée entiè vu de tout ça,caleb attrapa un fusil,le pesa,le chargea et tira deux coups en l' rigola ensuite d'un rire se sentait comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons.

caleb - des filles,des flingues,des bombes...J'ADORE MON BOULOT !

reez & dana - les mecs...

reez sortit deux valises en metal d'une en tendit une a caleb et l'autre a s'empressa de l'ouvrir,il esquissa un sourire de joie .

caleb - une M4-A1,modele a calibre 9mm,de 2008,modele commando...mais ou a tu denichée une antiquité pareille en si bel etat ?cela a du te couter une fortune rien que pour les trouver !

reez - pour toi,il n'y a aucune limite.

caleb la pris dans ses bras et l' que jake ouvrait sa decouvrit une M4-A1 chromée et un M1911 doré a la crosse nacré le nacre,le mot "Peace" etait gravé.

jake - et toutes ces caisses ? on va les acheminer jusqu'a Naramia ? l'armée est peut-etre conne,mais pas a ce point la !

reez - ç'est la que vous intervenez.c'est vous qui irez "nettoyer" la avant-poste particulièrement bien gardé nous barre la faut que vous vous en debarrassiez.

caleb - et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul...balance le tout...

reez - et vous devez vous infiltrer a l'interieur.

caleb claqua ses mains comme pour dire "je le savais !".il mit son M4 en bandoulière dans le dos et pris son pistolet dans sa main,faisant des moulinets avec.

caleb - eh bien jake,on va rendre visite a tes collegues !pardon, ex-collegues.

dana - mais vous irez tous seuls ? et moi ?

reez - ils auront besoin d'un appui radio y sera attelé ! caleb,jake,enfilez vos uniformes !

elle leur tendit deux sacs l'ouvrit et decouvrit un uniforme de soldat première avait eu le seconde les enfilèrent et attrapèrent leurs armes.

caleb - mais pourquoi ce serait mon superieur ? j'ai 30 ans de plus que lui ! c'est pas juste !

jake - on peut dire que la chance est avec moi,mais je passe de lieutenant a première classe...bonjour le retrograde...

caleb - ...bon ok...comment va t-on s'infiltrer dans la caserne ?parce que j'imagine que la rentrée en fanfare est exclue...si je sais,on va se faire passer pour de jeunes recrues qui se sont perdues en chemin !

jake le toisa de haut en bas.

jake - ...jeune...

caleb - hé,ça va ,il avait l'air parfait mon plan...

une voix sortit de l'ombre de l'entrepôt,une voix feminine fluette et jeune.

? - parfait,hormis le fait que le mot jeune ne fait pas partie de vos...atouts,monsieur Jones.

jake sursauta de surprise alors qu'une asari sortait de la penombre pour se placer a leurs coté portait un uniforme de l'alliance,composé d'un treilis gris et d'un t-shirt blanc et noir particulièrement moulant,montrant ses gracieuses yeux etait d'un bleu lagon,assortis a sa peau.

naala - capitaine naala ti'lan,enchanté d'enfin vous renconter,caleb.

reez - voici Dana johnson,colonel,et jake,mon fils et celui de caleb.

une lueur de curiosité illumina les yeux de naala.

jake - lieutenant jake reezar,death angel.

elle jaugea ses gallons de 1ere classe.

naala - lieutenant ? ...

jake - bah faut toujours que je me foute dans un petrin pas possible...

caleb - je vais finir par penser que c'est de famille...t'inquietes,tu t'y habitueras.

reez - ah non ! tu vas pas faire comme ton pere,jake ! j'en ai marre de visiter l'hopital 5 fois par mois !

caleb - la dernière fois,c'etait 3...

thomas - ouais,mais tu t'etait fait tirer dessus,exploser,tu t'es meme pris 5 parois en beton armé dans la face...

caleb frappa energiquement sur son torse.

caleb - toujours vivant !

thomas apparut dans son portait une blouse de labo presque identique a celle de eternelles lunettes noires etaient encore perchées sur son s'etait fait legerement pousser la barbe,une barbe de trois cheveux blonds taillés au carré avaient un reflet platine.

jake - donc,c'est quoi le topo,j'ai un nouveau nom,parceque si je me ramene en tant que jake reezar,je vais me faire legerement pulveriser,faut pas oublié que je suis classé comme "deserteur"

reez pris un document dans sa main.

reez - ton nom d'emprunt sera "John Denvers".

aussitôt caleb hurla aussi fort qu'il put.

caleb - Quoi ! mais t'as pas osé !

reez - c'etait le seul nom disponible,caleb,je suis desolée...

caleb lanca un long rale de rage,puis jake vit une larme perler le long de sa s'essuya le visage et s'en alla en courant,sous les yeux consternés de jake,dana et restait neutre.

jake - mais,qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

naala - je crois que reez a touché une corde sensible...

reez se retourna et entreprit de poursuivre caleb,en compagnie de dana.

reez - oui,la plus sensible de toutes...


	14. Chapter 14

partie 2 : la resistance

chapitre 5 : _little sunny day..._

DATE : jeudi 24 novembre 2215

LIEU : solaris-2 ,**ERREUR : lieu exact inconnu**

HEURE LOCALE :15H02(heure solarienne : 19h02)

pendant que dana,reez et thomas etaient partis pour rattraper caleb,jake faisait connaissance avec la jeune asari avec laquelle il allait devoir faire equipe pour sauver etait un sacré bout de femme,entrainée au combat,mais gentille et douce a la avait le meme humour que jake,c'est a dire un humour age humain,elle venait a peine de feter ses 20 ans,ce qui la rapprochait encore plus de reaparrut que une demi-heure plus tard,les traits detendus et ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir fait une crise monumentale.

caleb - alors les jeunes,on fait connaissance ?

jake - ouais,je me rend compte qu'on a beaucoup de points communs tous les deux.

caleb - ah,la la...les jeunes...*prenant une vieille voix* de mon temps ,pourtant,...enfin,c'est plus de mon age tout ça !

dana - attention,v'la Super-Vieillard !

ils rigolèrent tous de bon ès tout,ils avaient bien un peu le droit de se detendre après ce qui leur est arrivé,non ?reez les conduisit vers des appartements privé raison d'un manque de place,il devait y avoir deux personnes par ,caleb allait avec reez,mais dana allait avec se retrouvait donc avec naala,cette etrange en elle lui rappelait kiara,jusqu'a la sonorité de son ne l'effrayait pas,mais il avait peur que,sous le coup d'une emotion,les choses deviennent plus...compliqué pour comble,la chambre ne disposait que d'un seul pesta interieurement tandis que naala s'alongeait sur le baie vitrée devoilait un panorama incroyable de la ville,une sorte de petit village au coucher du justement,il etait 15H02 et le soleil n'etait pas haut,il etait a quelques minutes de l'extinction des question lui tortura l'esprit jusqu'a ce qu'une chaleur douce lui parcours l' tatouages luminescents etaient blancs comme neige,et une sensation de bien-etre l' se retourner,il posa la question qui le taraudait a naala.

jake - le soleil ne se couche jamais,ici ?

naala - le soleil reste perpetuellement comme ç,je ne sais pas,mais le fait est que...c'est beau...

jake - oui...mais ceux qui vivent ici ne doivent pas connaitre le soleil bien levé,jaune comme les blé ne peuvent pas faire pousser des arbres,ni des plantes ayant besoin de soleil...je regrette mon maison...

il s'arreta avant de conclure sa phrase.

jake - ...mon ancienne vie.

au meme moment...

caleb sauta nonchalement sur le lit,lancant son manteau de cuir sur un ,quand a elle,retirait sa combinaison tranquillement dans le mini-salle de mit une nuisette lègere,qui ne cachait pas grand chose,puis revint dans la etait deja torse nu,allongé sur le avait beau avoir presque 50 ans,ce dernier etait toujours aussi athletique et sourit de joie avant de le rejoindre sous les couvertures.

caleb - tu te souvient quand on etait parti a new-heaven,tous les deux,pour les vacances ?

reez - si je m'en souviens ! des flottes geth ont attaqué a ce moment-la et bien sur,il fallait que tu arrange la situation...

caleb - j'etais flic la-bas,a ce moment la...proteger et servir !

reez se placa aux dessus de lui,leurs corps a quelques centimetres l'un de l'autre.

reez - mmmh...et si tu me rendait un service ?

caleb entoura ses bras autour d'elle et ils s' caleb inversa les positions et releva la couverture sur eux,en rigolant comme un enfant excité.

pendant ce temps...

jake regardait encore par la fenetre,depuis une spectacle etait d'une beauté saisissante : les reflets des rayons oranges du soleil sur le metal produisaient des aurores orangées,avec une touche de jaune et de lorsqu'il vit la chambre voisine,a savoir celle de ses parents,il ferma les rideaux a la hâte.

jake - bordel,mais ya des chambres pour ça...une minute,ils sont dans une chambre...

il se fit tomber a la renverse sur le lit,atterissant a quelques centimetres de naala,puis soupira longuement.

jake - mais j'y pense,tu ne devrais pas retourner a la caserne ?

naala - je suis capitaine,seuls les 1ere,2nde classes et caporaux doivent rester a la gradés doivent avoir un logement attitré.enfin ils verifient jamais...plus t'est haut,plus ils te lachent la grappe.

elle planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de jake,d'un regard profond.

naala - donc,ton pere c'est Caleb Jones...

jake - oui...qui l'eut cru...mais moi-même,je ne le sais que depuis ce matin...alors...

naala - tu...? ah,d'accord...ça doit etre..boulversant,non ?

jake - j'ai eté sans pere pendant 18 voir mon pere debarquer d'un coup,c'est...etrange...impossible a prevoir.

naala - moi,je n'ai jamais connue mes parents.j'ai étée dans un orphelinat toute mon enfance,et dès que j'ai eu l'age legal,je me suis enrolée dans l'armé m'avait dit que c'etait...comme une grand famille...

jake - moi c'est voulais avoir la liberté de mon aussi etre alors que j'etait sur une autoroute a new-heaven,avec ma petite amie asari,j'ai eu un ...elle...ne s'en est pas sortie.

il sentit les larmes lui monter aux qu'il ne puisse reagir,deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

jake - c'est pour ça que je me suis engagé.pour honorer sa et j'avait su...

il se leva et marcha droit vers le fallait qu'il sorte un peu.

au même moment...

thomas lacha le rasoir en faisant tomber une goutte de s'etait coupé en se rasant,et ce n'etait pas la 1ere ,elle,lisait le journal local losqu'elle vit jake passer devant la chambre a pas pressé-etre etait-ce l'intuition feminine,mais elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait avait l'air trop pressé, se leva a la hate du fauteuil dans lequel elle etait assise et marcha vers la vit jake prendre l'escalier pour descendre dans l'arrière ès avoir attendu 2 minutes,elle pris l'ascenceur vers la meme fois arrivée,elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite ne le repera que grace a la bio-luminescence blanche qui emanait de son avant-bras,qui etait qui-plus-est très etait tellement habitué a le voir torce-nu qu'elle ne le remarqua qu lorsque ses muscles saillants brillèrent au soleil observait le soleil,le demi-disque orange s'approcha de lui doucement.

dana - c'est beau,non ?

jake sursauta en entendant sa ne s'attendait pas a la voir arriver.

jake - ès beau.

dana - quelque chose ne va pas ?

jake - ce n'est pas ça dana c'est juste que...je suis juste un peu depassé par les evenements.

dana - mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ? ton pere est un heros !un homme qui as traversé les ages et siecles et qui a survecu ! tout le monde reve d'avoir un pere comme lui...enfin,moi j'en revait.

jake - j'ai passé 18 ans sans père.a l'idée qu'il etait parti sans laisser de d'un coup,tout ce que j'ai pu penser ou croire est faux ! ça fait un sacré choc !

sa bio-luminescence vira au rouge s'en rendit compte et conclua rapidement que la couleur reflètait l'humeur de couleur rouge etait une couleur violente,donc c'est qu'il devait etre enervé,mais le blanc revint rapidement,preuve qu'il se calmait.

dana - je comprends,...non, vas te coucher ?

jake - euh...je peux dormir avec vous ? parceque l'asari avec qui "papa" caleb m'as mis ne m'inspire pas confiance.j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me sauter dessus a tout moment...

dana esquissa un leger sourire.

dana - je crois que thomas n'y verras pas d'inconveniant...


	15. Chapter 15

partie 2 : la resistance

Chapitre 6 : bienvenue au bagne.

DATE : vendredi 25 novembre 2215

LIEU : solaris-2,**ERREUR : lieu exact inconnu**

HEURE LOCALE : 4H50 (heure solarienne : 8H50)

faute de place,car il n'y avait que deux lits,jake avait du dormir avec jake ouvrit ses yeux,il ne s'etonna pas de voir le soleil qui etait a la meme place,mais il tourna la tête et vit deux billes vertes entourées d'une enveloppe de metal.

sam - t'as pas perdu de temps,a ce que je vois.

jake - quesque...sam ? mais tu fous quoi ici ?non...laisse tomber,j'en ai rien a foutre.

sam - peut-etre devrions nous laisser ta...dulcinée dormir...

il pointa un doigt metallique vers secoua la tete.

jake - quoi ? dana ? non..non non c'est...une amie...

sam - mais bien sur...

il se leva en entrainant sam a l'exterieur de la entendit thomas ronfler et bouger dans le lit en fermant la porte.

jake - tu pouvait pas te mettre en veille,faire une mise a jour,...enfin je sais pas moi ? meme mettre sur "mute" c'est pas possible ?

sam - ah AH ! il y a donc quelque chose !

jake - et c'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as reveillé ?

sam - pas exactement.c'est ta mère qui m' devait vous reveiller mais...je pense que tu peux t'en occuper...

jake - qu...je t'ai deja dis que je te detestais ?

sam - aussi loin que je me souvienne,tu me le dit tous les jours...

jake s'en alla en donnant une tape sur le crane de l' s'approcha du lit ou dana dormait paisiblement et s'assit sur le coin du ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'ouvrir les voyant que jake l'attendait,torse nu,elle sourit legèrement.

dana - hmmm...salut.

jake - dormi ?

dana - mmoui..quelle heure il est ?

jake - pour te dire,j'en sais rien cette planete,il peut etre autant midi que minuit,cela ne changera rien.

dana - au moins,c'est pas comme si c'etait la nuit eternelle...

jake sourit et essaya de controler son ce ne fut pas suffisant car thomas se reveilla en baillant observa jake,dana,mit ses lunettes et ,après quelques secondes de silence,se leva,s'habilla et partit avec un sourire complice,sans un mot.

jake - on ferait mieux d'y doivent nous attendre.

dana - on est vraiment obligés ? on peut pas rester au lit,un peu,s'il-te plait ?

jake - si ça tenait qu'a moi...mais c'est le prix a payer pour sauver le une planète.

dana - t'oublie qu'ils ont essayés de te tuer.j'etais horrifiée quand j'ai vu que ta'alik prenait le as vraiment eu beaucoup de chance,jake.

jake - je crois que la capacité a attirer les ennuis,c'est hereditaire...

2 heures plus tard...

LIEU : solaris-2,base de reconnaissance Alpha,quartiers des millitaires du rang.

HEURE LOCALE : 6H58 (heure solarienne : 10H58)

jake deposa son paquetage sur le lit de camp qui lui etait assigné et s'assit sur ce nom Denvers etait peint en peinture noire sur le coffre placé devant le lit en se trouvait a 2 lits de lui et avait hérité du nom Troy homme noir habillé d'un pantalon de treillis gris et d'un debardeur noir frappé du logo de l'alliance se posta devant jake et lui tendit une main musclée.

winter - t'est le nouveau c'est ça ? moi c'est Winter,Gavin Winter.

jake - jak...john denvers.

winter - t'as fait quoi pour tomber ici ?

jake - mais...je n'ai rien fait...

winter - t'as bien du faire quelque chose pour qu'on te mute sur solaris-2.c'est ici que l'alliance place tous les rebuts de l'armée.

jake,pris de court,inventa une excuse a la hate.

jake - je...j'ai fait exploser une reserve de munitions dans laquelle se trouvait un haut gradé.on m'as donné le choix : la cour martiale ou ici.

winter - ah oui...effectivement.j'imaginais quelque chose de plus...enfin ,pour ma part,j'ai rendu paraplégique mon superieur lors d'un entrainement au combat a mains nues ayant mal tourné.ce gars doit maintenant se balader en fauteuil roulant.

jake - rien a voir avec moi,j'imagine...

winter - je vais te presenter a tes nouveaux compagnons de bagne.

il incita jake a se lever et ils se dirigèrent a travers le s'areta devant une couchette ou etaient assis deux hommes assez malingres qui disputaient une partie de poker.

winter - voici carlos et michael,les deux technicos de l' sont ici pour avoir piraté le reseau de l'alliance pour mettre des photos de la femme de leur colonel dénudée.

trop occupés sur leur jeu,ils saluèrent jake poliment d'un signe de la l'amena ensuite vers la couchette adjacente ou une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés très courts etait alongée et s'amusait a lancer son couteau de combat au plafond pour ensuite le recuperer au vol.

winter - elle,c'est truc,c'est le te degomme un varren a 3 kilomètres facilement.

kate - et encore,je le fait les yeux fermés.

jake - comment est tu arrivée ici ?

kate - mon colonel n'arretait pas de me reluquer de bout d'un moment,ça m'as saoulé l'ai envoyé a l'hopital avec 3 cotes cassées et le nez fracturé.

winter - si tu as besoin de te faire couvrir,c'est sur elle qu'il faut compter.

il lui presenta ensuite grant,un grand musclé qui etait expert en explosif,jack qui s'occupait du poste de chef armurier,le jeune lukas qui etait volontaire pour etre sur solaris et occupait le poste d'infirmier,et enfin ils finirent par un grand mince du nom de kieran,mais que tout le monde surnommait kan pour faire plus court,et qui s'occupait des interpella alors winter en lui montrant d'un signe de tete un homme en retrait qui,assis sur sa couchette,dos au mur,lisait un livre silencieusement.

caleb - et lui alors,c'est qui ?

winter parut comme parcouru d'un ne repondit que quelques secondes plus tard.

winter - personne ne connais son nom,il tient a se faire appeler ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici,et faut dire qu'il est pas très on peut compter sur lui sur le champ de est la depuis maintenant 3 ans et...eh bien...c'est une enigme.

jake essaya de le etait grand,musclé,de type caucasien et avait une barbe de 3 jours qui commencait a pousser,qui etait noire comme ses cheveux longue balafre ornait le coté droit de son lorsqu'il lanca un coup d'oeil vers jake,ce dernier comprit le frisson qu'avait ressenti winter.

ses pupilles etaient rouges.


End file.
